Faces
by AuthorAnonymous45
Summary: When Haruhi goes to Cali. for summer to become an artist what length will Kyouya go to to get her back. And what will he do about that pain in his cheast that started the day she walked into the music room and hasn't stoped. Will faces be unmasked?
1. Chapter 1 Summer!

**A/N- This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. I'll prob. Get better but for now enjoy what I got. (Don't think dirty some of you who are reading…cough cough AnimaAuthorForever…cough cough). This is going to be a great story I promise that. It features my fav. Pairing Kyouya/Haruhi! If you don't like it don't read it.**

**ENJOY! ****J**

Chapter 1- Summer!

The sunlight pierced through her open window casting hundreds of shadows in her small room. She sighed as she got out of bed and stretched. "The first day of Summer break," she said to her room. In a few hours she would be on a plane to California. She twirled around her room and the thought of it. Suddenly her dream from last night drifted into her mind.

She had been dreaming about the last day of school. She was in the third music room cleaning up. She was clearing a table watching the chaos unfold. The twins were chasing Tamaki, Honey was at his cake table stuffing his face while Mori was silently watching his cousin from the corner, and Kyouya. Sigh. Kyouya was working on his laptop, as usual, but he kept looking over at her when he thought no one was looking.

"Haruhi!" She snapped out of her daze as her transvestite father came bounding into her room. "Haruhi, darling are you ready to go?" She smiled, "Ya dad, I'm ready." Her father bounded out of the room as Haruhi grabbed her suitcase and her purse and left for the train station that would take her to the airport that would take her to California.


	2. Chapter 2 In the Air

**A/N- Hi! Me again. Hope you like this chapter. I think it might be shorter than the first but I try to focus on one thing per chapter. So hope you like it.**

**ENJOY! ****J**

**Chapter 2- In the air**

Once Haruhi boarded he plane she was free. Free to do whatever she wanted. More importantly, she was free of the host club for eight amazing weeks.

It was a fourteen hour flight from Tokyo to L.A. Haruhi spent most of the time drawing. She had never told anyone, not even her dad, of her love of drawing. She was working on a drawing of two people in love. They were on the couch frozen in a kiss. She was mostly finished with it except for the faces. The most difficult part in Haruhi's option. She never could get them quite right. She feel asleep only after yet another failed attempt at the faces of her two lovers.

**A/N- WOW! That was way shorter than the first one, but I still hope you liked it. Please send love my way. It's my inspiration. **

**BYE! J**


	3. Chapter 3 Tamaki's freakoutKyouya's lie

**A/N- Hello again! So I wrote this part of the story when I was in history class and I was supposed to be taking notes, but I was so inspired and the ideas just wouldn't stop. So I hope you enjoy this chapter that I sacrificed my education for.**

**ENJOY! ****J**

**Chapter 3- Tamaki's freak out and Kyouya's lies**

Tamaki hadn't slept all night. He had stayed up franticly wondering why his precious daughter wasn't answering her phone. Where could she be. Of course his imagination was running wild with all sorts of completely ridicules ideas.

"Kyouya! Our darling daughter has gone missing. I've already contacted the police but I think you should have your family's private police search for her too." "…" "Kyouya!" "Tamaki don't you think your tacking things a little too far as usual." Silence. "And just so you know Haruhi is on vacation." "Kyouya do you know where she went?" "I'm afraid I don't Tamaki. Good night."

Kyouya flipped his phone shut and cursed himself. Why had he just lied to Tamaki about where Haruhi was. He wouldn't have done it had it been someone else. Why was it so different with her. "Damn it!" He cursed again. Why didn't he just tell that idiot that Haruhi had gone to California for the break.

Kyouya flopped down on his bed, took off his glasses and sighed. He stayed like that. Lying there. Thinking of how he had gone from the cold shadow king to this the second she had entered the third music room that day last year. Little did he know that 3200 feet in the air a sleeping Harhui was thinking the exact same thing.

**A/N- So there it is. I hope you liked it. Like I said I gave up my education to bring you this. Please review it makes my day when I come home and find reviews are waiting for me.**

**BYE! J**


	4. Chapter 4 3 hours to go

**A/N- Heyyyyyyy! So this is another chapter I wrote during history. It's about as long as the last one. **

**ENJOY! ****J**

**Chapter 4- 3 hours to go**

Haruhi woke with a start. She was breathing fast. She closed her eyes and laid her head back against the seat. _What the hell was that, _she thought. She thought back to the dream. She'd been dreaming about…no it couldn't…she was dreaming about Kyouya. _That's weird _she thought. She had always been good about keeping her cool. Not betraying anything. But I dreams she guessed there was no telling what comes out.

It was still at least 3 hours till they landed in L.A. so she went back to her drawing. At this point she had given up all hope that she would be able to put faces on the two loves faces, so she flipped to a new page and began to sketch the outline of a person

3 hours later

Ding dong " Attention all passengers we will be landing at Los Angelis National Airport in just a few minutes. Please close all trays and return your seat to the upright lock position. Thank you and enjoy your stay in los Angelis." Ding Dong. Finally. Haruhi was just about to close her notebook when recantation stung her. She had drawn Kyouya! "Excuses me miss, we will be landing shortly so if you'll please put up your tray." " Ya sure" Haruhi put up her tray but continued to look at the picture she had drawn. _What the…_

The sudden jerk told Haruhi that they had landed. She quickly put away her notebook, and pushed the drawing to the back of her mind. She was here. She was finally here.

**A/N- Thank you guys sooooo much for reading this it means so much to me. Please review cuz I need ideas for the next chapter. Should it be focused on Kyouya or Haruhi. This is the question I need the answer to.**

**BYE! J**


	5. Chapter 5 LA Baby

_A/N- Hey so it's here. That was a cruelly long 2 days that I was gone. Again I would like to inform you that I took time out of part of my English class to bring this to you. So I would really appreciate some feedback. WARNING: from this chapter on there will be an OC only because I needed a friend for Haruhi that lived in California and that no one in the host club has met. Don't be mad._

_ENOJOY! __J_

_Chapter 5-L.A. Baby_

_**Haruhi waited with her bags outside L.A.X. waiting for her friend to pick her up so she could finally start her summer. She took out her notepad, turned to a new page(trying to ignore the drawing of Kyouya)and began to draw.**_

_**A few minutes later her phone rang out Miss Independent **_**in her purse. She looked at the screen, 14 missed calls from Tamaki. Ugh. He had called her at 6:30 that morning and twice while she was waiting at the airport in Tokyo. He was insane. It was her summer, she had the right to spend it however she wanted.. **

**She put her phone back in her purse just as her friend pulled up. "Hey girly!" she yelled over the roar of her car. "Hey Alex." As soon as Haruhi was in the car Alex took off speeding down the highway back to her apartment.**

"**So what's new? I haven't seen you in like what…ever." Haruhi laughed. She loved Alex. "Not much. Nothing I haven't told you in my e-mails." Alex laughed. "So you sure that nothings changed at all." Haruhi looked at her friend with confusion. Alex rolled her eyes dramatically(Haruhi had learned that skill from Alex, it came in really handy when dealing with the host club.) and looked down a Haruhi's notepad. Haruhi hadn't realized she still had it out and looked down. She gasped. She had drawn another picture of Kyouya! Alex started to laugh as Haruhi blushed. "It's ok you don't have to tell me." Oh sure that's what she said but if Haruhi had learned anything about Alex in the three years they had been friends it's that Alex will stop at nothing to get what she wants. And by the look she tried to conceal Haruhi knew Alex wanted to know this.**

**Haruhi sighed. "I don't know I just…don't know." Alex had stopped laughing and now looked at Haruhi like she was a child. "Sweetie, you don't have to know. Just come find me when you do. Were here!" As the pulled up to an apartment building the car came to a jerk stop. "Welcome to L.A.!"**


	6. Chapter 6 Another phone gone

**A/N- Hey guys. So here chapter six. Two chapters in a day wow. Anyway again I would just like to inform me that I do care about his story. If I didn't do you think I would be zoning out of history today to write this for you. Reviews make me happy so please review.**

**ENJOY! ****J**

**Chapter 6- Another phone gone**

Kyouya was pacing in his room when his phone rang. He looked at the screen and sighed, Tamaki again. He picked it up but before answering put the phone an arms length away from his ear than he answered the phone.

"Kyouya! Haruhi is still not answering her phone! What if she's been kidnapped! We need to inform the police immediately. Oh Kyouya or darling daughter has been kidnapped!" "Tamaki please lower your voice your hurting my ear." There was silence for a minute. "I'm going to find her." "Tamaki you don't even know where she is." "I'm going to find her," he stated again than hung up.

Kyouya stood there with the phone still pressed to his ear. He was shaking. He was afraid that if he moved he would shatter. There had been so much devotion in Tamaki's words. And he hated it. He through his phone across the room where it hit that wall, made a dent and shattered to pieces. Kyouya strode over to his bed and sat on the edge. He hated Tamaki, for his stupidity, for his determination. But most of all he hated himself. The boy sitting on his bed in his dark room hated himself because he, the shadow king was in love with Haruhi Fujioka. And he let he go.


	7. Chapter 7 Show time!

**A/N- Hey readers. So I know my chapters have been short, this one is no exception it's short. But I'm hoping that I'll get more out of the next one. And as pointed out by KyouyaOotori17 longer chapters would be better. So I'll try to make that a reality. Until then…**

**ENJOY! ****J**

**Chapter 7- Show time!**

"Awesome! Thank you so much. She's ganna be stoked…Bye." Alex hung up just as Haruhi walked in. "What am I ganna be stoked about?" she asked. "Well you know when you e-mailed me last week and said you wanted to see if you could find a way to see if your arts any good?" "Ya so," "So So my dad's friend owns an art a gallery that features new artists and there's a show Saturday and he said he'd love to feature you!" Haruhi was smiling from ear to ear. "Well don't just stand there, we have to get your stuff ready."

The next day Alex's apartment was transformed into an art studio. Haruhi was standing in front of her easel, painting the drawings in her notepad. She had just started on her two lovers when Alex came out of the kitchen. "Hey these are really good," Alex said, putting her bowl down and looked at the drying paintings propped against the wall. "Thanks," Haruhi said as she painted the couch witch her people would be sitting on.

Suddenly Alex's phone rang out _Things I'll never say_. "Alex here," she was quiet for a minute, listening while Haruhi continued to paint. "That's great!…Ok than see you tomorrow…Bye." Alex hung up and was smiling so big it looked like it hurt. "What?" Haruhi asked. "I'll tell you what, my dad said that there are goanna be like the biggest art buyers at the gallery tomorrow." Haruhi was smiling like Alex now. "That's incredible!" She exclaimed. "Well better get back to work cuz come tomorrow night…It's show time!"

**A/N- Again hopefully next chapter will be longer. Cross your fingers. And truth time I really have no idea where this is going, but hopefully you'll sick around to find out.**


	8. Chapter 8 Decision

**A/N- Hey guy's me again. So this chapter is longer than the others so hope you appreciate that. This was a fun one to write. It features one of my fav. Characters who gets featured in the manga way more than the anima, Kyouya's sister. I love her. The little you see of her in the series and in the manga she's exactly the kind of older sister Kyouya needs. Amway enough of me blabbering…**

**ENJOY! ****J**

**Chapter 8 -Decision **

Kyouya stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe he had said that, even if he didn't even say it out loud. He loved Haruhi. It was something he had always known to be true, but had always ignored. He was Kyouya Oohtri, the shadow king, he didn't love. So because of that he had denied her. Denied her the approval she deserved. Denied the smile when she did something cute.

He, Kyouya Oohtri was in love with the ordinary Haruhi Fujioka.

And he had to do something, but what. Tamaki had called him earlier today to say that he still had not found out where Haruhi was and that he was not going to give up.

Then it hit him. He would go to California and tell Haruhi before Tamaki could.

_What the hell are you thinking!_ his inner voice shirked. _You are the shadow king for crying out loud! You don't have feelings!_

Kyouya sighed, "What should I do?" he said to the ceiling. "You should tell her," came a voice from the door. Kyouya sat up and say his sister standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Fuyumi rolled her eyes, "Hello to you too." she said mockingly as she leaned against the doorframe. "What are you doing here?" Kyouya asked again. Fuyumi sighed, "You should tell Haruhi that you love her," she said bluntly. Kyouya's eyes widened in shock but he bowed his eyed so the light glinted off his glasses to conceal them. "How do you…" "Oh please…" Fuyumi interrupted. "… even a blind would see the way you look at her."

Kyouya sighed, "What would she think of me?" he asked his sister, sounding defeated. When Fuyumi didn't say anything he went on, "What would she say if I were to show up at her doorstep and say that I have loved her since the first time I laid eyes on her." He sighed again. "What if she doesn't feel the same?" He teen at there with his head in his hands. Fuyumi came over and sat by her brother on the bed, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Look Kyouya, if I can give you a little advise it's that when you open yourself to love you open yourself to hurt too." Kyouya suddenly pulled out of his sisters embrace and was on his feet, pacing. "Then what's the point Fuyumi?" He screamed. He collapsed back on the bed, "What's the point?" This time it was barely a whisper.

Fuyumi looked into her brother's eyes. What she saw broke her heart. He was so desperate for an answer that she didn't have. "I don't know Kyouya. I don't know." She said as she watched his eyes change from a little boy trying to please everyone to a man who had a plan. There was the brother she knew.

Kyouya reached over to his bedside table for his phone. "Danm it." he cursed when he realized he had thrown it against the wall yesterday. Fuyumi reached into her purse, took out her phone and handed it to her brother. "Here, do what you have to," she said then she left.

Once he was sure his sister was gone, he dialed the number from memory. "Hello, yes. I need you to drive me to the airport."

**A/N- How was that. I really like it. It was fun to write. It got a little dramatic in the middle probably cuz I was listening to **_**How to save a life.**_** I swear that song is such a sad song. Well until next time. Reviews make me happy. Bye**


	9. Chapter 9 I

**A/N- So here it is. Nothing else. I have nothing more to say. Although I would like to thank red-dragon93551 who helped me get over the hump of starting this chapter.**

**ENJOY! ****J**

**Chapter 9- "I…"**

"Come on Haruhi! Hurry up were ganna be late!" Haruhi came running out of the apartment, painting in had. "Come on," Alex said as Haruhi opened the trunk of Alex's car and put the painting on top of the others.

_**Flashback**_

"_Okay that's the last of 'em," Alex said as she closed the trunk of her car. "Haruhi, come on we have to get there early to set up." Haruhi was standing on the sidewalk, "I'll be right back," she yelled over her shoulder as she rushed back into the building._

_**End of flashback**_

Alex was speeding down the streets of L.A. she didn't talk to Haruhi. She could tell that the girl was already nervous, so they drove in silence all the way there.

Even though Alex had been worried they got there early enough. Haruhi had four paintings so they set up fast, so they decided to get some lunch before the gallery opened.

They were sitting outside at a café next to the gallery. That's when Haruhi first saw him.

The two girls were talking and laughing when Haruhi saw a glint over Alex's shoulder. She stopped mid sentence. "What?" Alex asked and turned around to see what Haruhi was gawking at.

"Was that him?" Alex asked. Haruhi snapped out of her daze. "What? How do you…" "Please this is me your talking to." Haruhi sighed and told her friend everthing. The first time she had seen him standing there holding his notebook when she stepped into the third music room, the sleepless nights trying to figure out what she was feeling, the time when she realized she loved him and the realization that he would never feel the same.

Alex was smiling by the time Haruhi was finished. Alex didn't say anything but Haruhi saw that Alex felt sorry for her. Haruhi didn't mind though, Alex was just trying to be a good friend.

"Come on," Haruhi said, "Were ganna be late." The two girls paid and headed back to the gallery just as it's doors opened.

It wasn't very crowded. Alex had gotten a phone call as soon as they got back and rushed off, huruhi didn't mind. She was too busy talking to people about her paintings. This is what she was good at, talking about what she loved.

"Haruhi," came the familiar voice of Alex, " This is my dad's friend, the owner of the gallery." Haruhi smiled at the man, "It's nice to meet you sir. Thank you." "I should be the one thanking you, your art if fantastic," the man said with an enthusiasm that Haruhi could tell was fake. "Thank you," was all she said.

The man left. And for the second time that day Haruhi thought she saw him. It was just a glint of the light reflecting off his glasses and a sweep of his raven hair, but she knew it was him. She had seen the way he intentionally lowered his head so that the light would reflect off his glasses, shielding his eyes.

"Hey, have I ever told you that you are a great artist," came Alex's voice. "I think this one is my favorite," she said as she looked up at the painting over the two people kissing. "Mine too," came a voice from behind. Both girls looked up. They both knew who it was.

There was an awkward silence that was broken with, "Alex!" All three turned around. Kyouya filched when he saw who it was. _What the hell is she doing here?_

Fuyumi came up and hugged Alex. Fuyumi whispered something in the girls ear because when they let go Alex said, " I'm ganna go look around a bit, k?" And before Haruhi could answer Alex and Fuyumi took off.

Haruhi and Kyouya stared at each other, then Haruhi turned to talk to a couple who was looking at one of her paintings.

"Haruhi," Kyouya said when the couple had left. She didn't turn around. "Haruhi," he said again. She turned around and there eyes locked.

_Oh. My. God. _thought Haruhi. _Oh. My. God. _Thought Kyouya.

"Haruhi I…"

"MY DARLING DAUGHTER! I HAVE COME TO RESCUE YOU!"

**A/N- Hahaha cliffhanger. I'm sorry, this chapter was so fun to write after I got over the initial hump. I'll try to update as fast as I can to spare you guys.**


	10. Chapter 10 Note

**A/N- Hey guys, so I just wanted to let you guys know that I have a poll going on about what my next story should be. I really don't know and I really need your guy's feedback. Anyway**

**ENJOY! ****J**

**Chapter 10- I love you**

"MY DARLING DAUGHTER! I HAVE COME TO RESCUE YOU!"

_Oh hell no_ Kyouya thought

_Oh hell no _Fuyumi thought

_What the…_ Haruhi thought

Tamaki came prancing up, but stopped short when he say Kyouya. All three of them(Kyouya, Haruhi, and Tamaki) stared at each other. Tamaki was looking at Kyouya, Kyouya was looking at Haruhi, and Haruhi was moving her gaze between the two boys in front of her.

Being the idiot he was, Tamaki hadn't realized until now that he was in an art gallery.

"Oh! These are fantastic! I wonder who painted these!" he said as he pranced around looking at all of Haruhi's paintings.

"Haruhi painted them," came Fuyumi's voice.

Tamaki turned to Haruhi, a big smile on his face. "Haruhi these are incredible," he said and rushed towards her. Haruhi sidestepped to avoid the hug. He was shocked and proceeded to pout in the nearest corner.

"Haruhi can you come over here," came Alex's voice, and without a word Haruhi turned on her heals and left. Leaving Kyouya and Fuyumi behind.

Fuyumi turned on her brother, hands on hips and bottom lip out. "Don't look at me like that, how was I supposed to know that idiot would show up?" he jerked his head towards what was left of Tamaki. "By the way sis, what are _you_ doing here?"

Fuyumi sighed, "I came here to make sure you really told her." She smiled at her brother. "How did you know where I was going?" Kyouya asked. Fuyumi smiled, "Your driver told me," she said.

Kyouya looked over to where Haruhi was talking to an old couple. They talked a minute longer than the couple left and Haruhi went out o what Kyouya thought was a garden.

_What are Tamaki and Kyouya doing here_ Haruhi thought as she walked down the garden path. She walked a while longer admiring the violet roses blooming the each of the path.

When she had reached the end of the path she turned back to head back inside but when she turned around her head hit the chest of a certain shadow king.

"K-kyouya," she stammered. She looked up at him and opened her mouth to say something but didn't have the chance before a pair of lips crashed down on her own.

She pulled away and she ran. She ran all the way to the other side of the garden.

_What just happened _Haruhi thought. She couldn't help it, she started to cry. She wasn't quite sure why.

"Haruhi!" came _his_ voice. And that's how he found her. Curled up, crying. _What have I done_? He thought.

He went to sit beside her. He felt her tense up at his presence. He sighed and ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook, wrote something down, set it next to Haruhi and went back into the gallery.


	11. Chapter 11 Walk Away

**A/N- Hey sorry I've been MLA. I got some positive feedback in the last chapter. Thank you guys soooo much**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 11- Walk Away**

Kyouya walked into the gallery. Walked past his sister who looked at him disappointed. Walked past Alex who looked at him with pity. Walked past Tamaki who stopped his flirting to look at Kyouya with questioning eyes(he still had no clue what was going on).

He walked past all of them. Walked right out the double doors and started walking down the street. Not sure where he was going he just walked.

As he walked he thought. Thought about the kiss. Thought about Haruhi, who was probably back at the gallery laughing about what had happened with Alex and Fuyumi. Thought about Fuyumi and how she would probably tell Haruhi everything. Thought about Alex, the friend of Haruhi who had probably gotten the whole story from Fuyumi and Haruhi. Thought about Tamaki and how he was completely clueless to everything going on. Thought about the kiss.

_The kiss _he thought. _Why did I kiss her? She must think I'm such a…_

BAM!

* * *

Back at the gallery Haruhi had come back and was packing up. She hadn't read the note Kyouya had left her, but it was in the back pocket of her jeans.

"That's all of it," Haruhi said once all three remaining paintings were in the trunk of Alex's car. She had sold the painting of the two faceless lovers to the couple she had been talking too early, before…

"Let's go," Alex said as she started the car.

"Wait!" Fuyumi called as she came running down the sidewalk. Both girls looked up at Fuyumi. "What is it?" Haruhi asked.

"I just got a call from the hospital."


	12. Chapter 12 Tears

A/N- Soooooo sorry it took me this long to update. I had a minor case of a horrible diesis called writers block, but now that I'm over it let's keep the story rolling.

Chapter 12- Tears

"**I just got a call from the hospital." **

**All three girls were quiet for a moment. "Get in," Alex said. Fuyumi nodded and got in. "Which hospital?" "L.A city," Fuyumi said. "Ok I know where that is.**

**They didn't talk after that. The car ride was silent and tense. When they got to the hospital Fuyumi went straight to the desk then left down a hallway, so Alex and Haruhi went and sat in the waiting room. **

**They didn't talk. Alex could tell that her friend needed to think, so she left her be. Alex knew that if Haruhi wanted to talk about it she would, but for now she was quiet. She needed to think.**

**Haruhi was still processing everything. One minute she had been the happiest she had ever been, she had sold one of her paintings! The next her mind was reeling with questions/**

_**What happened?**_

_**How did this happen?**_

_**Is Kyouya ok?**_

**She suddenly remembered the note in her pocket. She took it out but didn't open it just stared at it. Then with shacking hands she opened it…**

**Haruhi felt her heart seize when she read the words on the page…**

_**I love you and I'm sorry**_

**She stared at those six words until her vision was blinded behind a curtain of tears.**

**At that moment on the other side of the hospitable Kyouya opened his eyes and saw his sister smiling at him.**

"**What?" he asked, barley above a whisper.**

"**Nothing…," she placed her hand over Kyouya's "…nothing."**

**Back in the waiting room, Haruhi had stopped crying. She was now sketching a replica of the two faceless lovers. She was just finishing the hair of the girl when Fuyumi came back.**

"**He's ok," she said and Haruhi let out a tiny sigh of relief. "What's that?" Fuyumi asked indicating to the tearstained piece of paper on the armrest of Haruhi's chair. "Oh that no…" she stopped short when she spotted a certain blonde coming their way.**


	13. Chapter 13 Vanilla

**A/N- I have one thing to say. WRITER'S BLOCK IS THE WORST THING ON THIS PLANET! With that said I'm soooooooo sorry it's been a while (refer back to all cap rant) but I'm finally over it. **

**Ch.13- Vanilla**

Haruhi looked at the tall blonde figure, "I'll be right back," she said as she got up still looking at Tamaki. "Ok," Fuyumi said unaware of Tamaki's presence.

Haruhi walked down the empty halls with no real destination. All she knew was that she could not stay in that waiting room any longer.

As she walked she thought back to what Fuymi had asked her in the waiting room, "What is that?" she had asked about the note Kyouya had left her. Haruhi smirked to herself _Now that is a very good question_ she thought.

_I love you and I'm sorry _

_What the heck is that supposed to mean? _she thought

Haruhi was just about to turn around and go back to…well anywhere really, when she heard someone say her name. It was just barely above a whisper.

_There it is again._ It was coming from the room Haruhi had just passed. She peeked inside and let out a little gasp.

"Fuyumi so good to see you," Tamaki said coming up on the two girls. "Tamaki always a pleasure. This is Alex, she's a friend of mine," Fuyumi said gesturing to Alex, as Tamaki took a seat across from the pair. "Please to meet you princess," he said, flashing Alex his signature host smile. Alex scoffed silently, "Pleased to meet you too Tamaki. Haruhi has told me about you."

At the mention of Haruhi's name Tamaki perked up, "And where is my darling daughter?" The two girls shared a glance that Tamaki failed to notice. "She's in the bathroom."

Haruhi stood there for a few more moments, staring down at Kyouya's sleeping figure before she turned and left. Heading back to the waiting room.

Kyouya woke up just in time to see a swish of brown hair. He laid back on his pillow, smiling. Taking a deep breath he could have sworn he smelled a trace of vanilla.


	14. Chapter 14 Thoughts

**A/N- Hey this chapter was really fun to write for some reason. **

**Chapter 14- Thoughts**

As Haruhi walked down the empty halls to the waiting room, she thought about what she'd have to deal with when she got there…

_In Haruhi's mind_

_She walked into the open area of the waiting room and out of nowhere a tall, blonde figure came prancing up. He crushed her in a bear hug. She couldn't breath and Tamaki paid no mind to her struggling. Eventually she passed out from lack of oxygen and ended up in a hospital room._

_End of Haruhi Theater _

Haruhi shuddered. She couldn't deal with that right now. She was almost to the waiting room so she ducked down a side hallway and kept walking.

As she walked she thought back on…well everything.

The time she accidentally opened the doors to the third music room, the day that changed everything. The thing that started all of this.

How Kyouya always looked detached and on edge. Like he was hiding something.

All the times she would sneak a peek at him working on his laptop or writing in his black notebook when he wasn't looking.

The time she had called up her BFF, Alex and told her everything. And Alex had said that she was love.

When at first she didn't believe her friend, but slowly came to realize it to be the truth.

The pain in her heart when she realized he would never feel the same.

How confused she had been when he had showed up at the art show.

How equally confused she had been when Fuyumi and Tamaki showed up too.

The kiss in the garden

The kiss

The…

"Oww," she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going, she was too deep in thought.

"Haruhi," a voice said. Haruhi felt her heart skip a beat when she heard the familiar voice. The voice she fell in love with. She turned her head and realized she had made a full circle and was standing outside Kyouya room once more.

Without responding she turned around and ran from where she came.

Kyouya sat there, staring at the spot Haruhi had just occupied. He fell back on the bed and closed his eyes, lost in thought…

He thought about the first time she first opened the doors to the third music room, the thing that started all this.

How he could easily see through her façade, when no one else could.

All the times he would catch her staring at him when she thought he wasn't looking.

All the times he had to listen to Tamaki ramble on and on about how they had the perfect daughter, so painfully oblivious to his true feeling for Haruhi that all the others could so plainly see.

When during one of the calls from Tamaki he realized he loved her.

And the pain when he realized she could never feel the same way.

The anger he had aimed at Tamaki at the gallery.

The gratitude he felt to his sister when she intervened.

The kiss in the garden.

The kiss

The…

"Kyouya…"


	15. Chapter 15 Eyes

**A/N- Hey guy's I have finals the next three days so don't expect anything, but then I'm off for three weeks. I think I'm ganna wrap up faces pretty soon. I have tons of ideas for other fics. Should be a fun holiday.**

**Chapter 15- Eyes**

Kyouya as pulled out of his train of thought when he heard his name.

"Kyouya," the voice said again. He sat up and saw that in the space Haruhi had left some time ago (he wasn't quite sure how much time had passed) was now once again occupied by the small girl with the big brown eyes.

Those eyes were currently staring down at his arm. He wondered why and got his answer when he tried to move it. A sharp pain seared through his arm.

"Don't move your arm," Haruhi said as she rushed over to Kyouya's side and readjusted his arm.

"Are you feeling ok?" she asked when she was finished. "Yes," he said, but his voice cracked. Haruhi smiled to herself. She didn't know why she found that funny. She just did. It was cute for some reason.

"Haruhi, have you been crying?" Kyouya asked suddenly. Haruhi looked up at him shocked. "Your eyes are red," he explained as he reached u with his good hand to wipe a stray tear from her face.

Haruhi looked away, embarrassed. She had been crying, but she thought no one could tell. Apparently she was wrong.

_**Flashback**_

"_Haruhi," came a voice. _

_She ran. She wasn't sure where she was going. All she know was that she couldn't handle any of this._

_Couldn't handle Tamaki…_

_Couldn't handle Fuyumi… _

_Couldn't handle Alex…_

_Couldn't handle Kyouya…_

_Just the name almost brought her to her knees. She quickly darted into the girl's bathroom before falling to the floor, heaving sobs as the tears began to fall._

_She was pathetic, she knew she was. What type of girl sits against a bathroom wall crying over a guy that doesn't even love let alone like you?_ Apparently you_ she thought._

_She wasn't sure how long she stayed there, but when the tears finally stopped she cheeked herself in the mirror, she looked like shit. Like she had just been crying on a bathroom floor. _Oh wait I was doing that. _She thought bitterly to herself as she tried to fix her appearance. And headed back the way she came._

_End of flashback_

"Haruhi, look at m," came Kyouya's voice, snapping Haruhi back to reality. He still had his had on her cheek she noticed.

Haruhi turned her head and locked her brown eyes with his gray ones. Kyouya didn't know what came over him. All he know was hat one minute he was gazing into Haruhi's eyes and the next his lips were on hers.

She let out a small squaek of surprise but then relaxed into the kiss.

Kyouya grunted and grint his teeth beneath her lips. Haruhi pulled away. His broken arm had fallen from its perch on the pillow and it had caused a great deal of pain on Kyouya's end.

She stared at him for a minute, it felt like eternity to Kyouya. Then the small girl turned and for the third time left the room in a sprint.


	16. Chapter 16Revealed

**A/N- People this will be the last chapter in Faces. But don't fret for I will be writing more stories. Be afraid, be very afraid.**

**Chapter 16- Reveled**

Haruhi ran out of the room, leaving behind a very confused looking Kyouya. She walked down the halls. Building herself up with each step.

But that confidence dropped to the center of the Earth when she emerged in the waiting room.

"Haruhi!" came a voice tat she knew all too well. She still couldn't deal with him. Honestly, she didn't think she would ever be able to. "Tamaki-senpia," she said in a flat voice and avoided his outstretched arms to go straight to Fuyumi and Alex were.

"There you are. We were starting to get worried." Alex said with that hint of sarcasm in her voice that always made Haruhi laugh. "I think we should call it a day. I call you guys if I hear anything. K?" Fuyumi said. Then all three girls got up and left, leaving behind a totally confused Tamaki. (**A/N- real quick does anyone else really want to kill Tamaki. I mean I'm writing it and I want to wring his neck. He's so bad for Haruhi. Anyone with eyes can see that.) **Alex dropped Fuyumi off at her hotel and then the two girls headed back to Alex's apartment.

"Ok I don't know about you but I'm wiped." Alex said and let out a huge yawn. Haruhi laughed and let out her own yawn. "Ya, today's just been so…crazy." she said, Alex nodded in agreement. "Well till tomorrow," Alex said and left down the hall. "Till tomorrow," Haruhi mimicked in a whisper.

Haruhi had no real intention of sleeping that night even though she was exsosted. She had to paint, so she set everything up and took out the re-sketch of the faceless lovers. But this time she didn't paint them without faces. No, this time she added faces.

It was nearly 3 A.M when she had finished so she decided to go to sleep. She packed everything away and fell into a blissful state of unconscious.

The next day she was waken up by the sound and smell of cooking bacon. "Morning," she greeted Alex as she walked into the kitchen. "Good morning!" Alex said and laid a plate of bacon on the table. "Someone's in a good mood," Haruhi said sarcastically, taking a piece of bacon from the plate. "Did Fuyumi call?" Alex fell silent, "Uh…ya," "And…" Haruhi pressed. "And… she said Kyouya's ganna be fine!" Alex said flinging her arms up. Haruhi let out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

Alex just laughed, "Ya she called a little after midnight to tell us that he's ganna be fine besides his broken arm and that he gets discharged this afternoon."

"That's good," Haruhi said in a voice that immediately caught Alex's attention as not right. "You okay?" Alex said, concern in her voice. "Ya, I'm fine. It's just…so much has happened and the summers not even over. It's been crazy you know?" Alex smiled as she leaned against the wall, "Ya, I'll definitely not be forgetting this summer any time soon." both girl looked at one another and started laughing.

**That Afternoon**

Alex and Haruhi were just finishing washing the dishes from lunch when the phone rang. "You got Alex," Alex said into the phone. She was silent for a minute, listening. "Ya she's right here," she said and handed the phone to Haruhi.

"Hello," Haruhi said. There was a pause and Haruhi's eyes widened. "Ya, sure," she said into the phone. She smiled at what the person on the other end said and hung up.

Alex was waiting to pounce, but before she had the chance Haruhi ran down the hallway of the apartment and came back a minute later with the painting she had done last night.

That was all explanation Alex needed as far as she was concerned. Her smile matched the one on Haruhi's face and the two girls once again burst into laughter.

**That Night**

"Almost done…there. Perfect," Alex declared as she handed Haruhi a mirror. "Wow!" was all Haruhi could say as she looked at her reflection. Her eyes started to tear up. "Oh no you don't. I worked hard on this you are not going to cry and mess it up," Alex said. That got Haruhi laughing.

"Are you sure it's okay that I borrow this?" Haruhi said, she was wearing one of Alex's many dresses. It was an off the shoulder baby pink dress that went to her knees. "Of course. It needs to be worn more often. Plus you look absolutely fabulous in it." "Okay, let's go." Haruhi said looking in the mirror one last time before she grabbed her bag(borrowed from Alex) and left.

When they got to gallery, where Kyouya said to meet him, he wasn't there whitch was good. Haruhi and Alex got the painting out of the trunk of Alex's car. They hung it up right where the other one had been the day that sparked all this.

"Perfect," Haruhi breathed. "Ya it is," Alex said next to her. Haruhi turned and gave her friend a big hug. "Thank you," Haruhi said. "Anytime," Alex said as they pulled away. "I should go," Alex said. "Ya probably," Haruhi agreed. And with that Alex left, leaving Haruhi standing alone looking up at her painting.

A minute later Haruhi heard the door open and close, but she didn't turn around. He came up behind her but she still didn't turn around. They stayed like that for a while, standing there, looking up at the painting.

Finally Kyouya broke the silence, "It's beautiful," he said, Haruhi just nodded and finally turned around. She smiled up at him. There faces were so close. Kyouya brought his hand up and cupped Haruhi's cheek. She closed her eyes, relishing the touch. Next thing she knew his lips her on hers. The kiss started gentle but slowly got more heated.

They were so preoccupied with kissing each other that they didn't notice two people outside in the garden.

"Finally," Fuyumi said and Alex just smiled and nodded her head.

**A/N- There you have it! Sorry if it sucks I've always been bad at endings. Also sorry it took so long my computer was being stupid**


End file.
